Ricochet
by Gmariam
Summary: April 1st, 1978. Two potions. Two plots. Two Marauders. What could possibly go wrong? Only everything-including their lives.
1. Chapter One The Pledge

**The Pledge**

"You must be joking." Peter raised a skeptical eyebrow as Sirius shook his head. "Then you're completely mental."

"'Course not, I'm a genius," Sirius replied.

"You're an idiot. Prongs will kill you." Peter picked up his quill and continued working on his Charms essay. He refused to look at Sirius, who grinned as he slammed his own book shut and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head in that way he knew perfectly well infuriated his friends.

"He'll thank me," Sirius replied, certain of it.

Another skeptical look from Peter. "Why in Merlin's green meadow would he thank you?"

"Because he's been so wound up lately," Sirius explained yet again, leaning forward. Peter had to see it, they had all talked about it. James was one big bundle of nerves these days, taking everything so seriously all he did was snap at the rest of them when they didn't. "He works too hard, too long, too much. He's only eighteen!"

"He's Head Boy."

"He's a Marauder, not the Headmaster."

Peter couldn't help but grin, then shook his head as if trying to convince himself not to agree. "Quidditch finals are coming, and Kirke's working them to the bone."

"All the more reason to take a day off." Sirius knew it was a good idea, he just had to convince Peter of it.

Peter frowned. "The whole day? I thought you just wanted a night."

"He needs a full twenty-four hours to get everything out of his system, I think." Sirius was a bit envious: he'd love to be able to run free for a day, following his every whim and giving in to every impulse with no thought for consequences. Then again, he'd end up in far more trouble than James ever would, so it probably wasn't a good idea to take the potion himself. Besides, he had to be there as witness: he had every intention of keeping James out of trouble should anything go wrong.

Sirius could almost follow Peter's inner conflict as it played out on his face. "Look," Peter finally said. "Prongs may need a good shag, but not like this. He'll be totally brassed off."

"He's got a sense of humor, Wormy."

"And a sense of responsibility." Peter gave him a pointed look. "At least wait until after practice tomorrow morning. He's got a lot to handle right now. We shouldn't make it worse by getting him kicked off the team."

"We're not going to make it worse!" Sirius exclaimed, but he finally nodded as Peter continued to give him that look. "Fine. I'll wait until lunch. But we're giving him a break so he can release all that pent-up energy and handle things _better_. One day of uninhibited fun. That's all." He paused. "What could go wrong?"

"Knowing you?" asked Peter. "Everything."

"We'll keep an eye on him, make sure he stays out of any real trouble." Sirius was tired of trying to convince him. Why was Peter being so difficult? They'd all played pranks on each other before, it was what they did. Some came off better than others, it was true: Peter had taken a week to recover from the Stuttering Spell fourth year, but James had had no problem with the charm they'd placed on his shoes that had kept him tap dancing most of the day, other than feeling a bit sore the next day.

"You can keep an eye on him," Peter replied, nose to his parchment. "I'm not helping you turn one of my best friends into an unihibited lunatic."

"I need your help," Sirius pleaded, even though he didn't.

"No, you don't. You can make the potion all by yourself and you know it." Peter sighed. "Which is infuriating, given how little you work at it."

"I'm a natural," Sirius replied with a cheeky wink. He knew it drove Peter mad when he sloughed off his work, but the truth was that he did was what important, it just didn't take him as long. And if it wasn't important, he didn't bother. Essays on the use of Priori Incantatem charms in law enforcement weren't important to him, so he had ripped off something quick the night before: good enough for Flitwick to pass him, but not so much that he hadn't been able to lounge around the common room for the rest of the night.

"I need your help with the setup," Sirius explained as Peter grumbled some more. "No, really. Pete, you're better than you think at this stuff. All of it. And you can keep a secret."

"I don't want to keep secrets from my friends," Peter said, sounding petulant. Sirius sensed he was cracking, though.

"We keep secrets from each other all the time, even you. I know about you and Susan Pritchard in Hogsmeade last month."

Peter looked up, wide-eyed. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Because I know just about everything." Actually, Remus had told him after a few too many butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. They kept secrets from one another, but not very well.

Peter started cleaning up his things and stood up. "Forget it. I'm not helping."

"What the hell, Wormy!" Sirius called, earning him a murderous glare from Madam Pince. He grabbed his own book and ran after him. "All I know is you disappeared with her. I'm hoping it was worth ditching your mates for."

"You'll never know, will you?" Peter snapped back. "Since it's my business and not yours."

"Fine, fine," Sirius muttered. "Keep it in your pants. But don't hold it against James."

"What does that mean?" Peter demanded. "Was he the one who told you?"

"No!" Sirius shook his head, exasperated. "He didn't. I meant, just because _I'm_ a git doesn't mean you shouldn't help _him_out with his problems."

"You're the one who thinks he has problems," Peter pointed out. But he had slowed down and seemed to be listening again.

"I know James. When was the last time he laughed, had fun? He didn't even go to Hogsmeade last month. And when was the last time you saw him look at a girl, let alone talk to one?"

"He talks to Evans-" Peter started, but Sirius waved him away.

"He _works_ with Evans. He _bickers _with Evans. No, I mean in a romantic way. An interested way."

Peter coughed. "Maybe he's not interested anymore?"

"In girls?" Peter shrugged sheepishly, but Sirius laughed. He knew perfectly well James had experimented a bit, but also that James preferred long hair and tits. "No, he's too damn wrapped up in trying to be Head Boy, Quidditch star, N.E.W.T. student. He's too busy trying to be perfect. He just needs to _be _for once."

"It actually sounds sort of nice," Peter said, sounding reluctant. "No cares for the consequence. I'd love to have a day like that."

Sirius clapped him on the shoulders. "Then I will treat you to such a day sometime as well. But right now we have to do this for our friend. James needs us."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Peter muttered as Sirius steered him toward the Entrance Hall and out onto the lawn to where James and Remus were waiting for them under the beech tree.

"Don't worry," said Sirius. "It'll be brilliant."

* * *

"Don't be such a wet blouse, Moony." James picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the pond, counting each set of circles as it went. "Six. It's not going to hurt him."

"Of course it's not," Remus replied calmly. He tossed his own rock across the water. "Five."

"Then what's the problem?" asked James.

"No problem. I'm just not sure I see the point."

James gave him an exasperated look, then sent his stone skimming over the water. "Why does there have to be a point? Four. That was rubbish."

"Because it's our last year, N.E.W.T.s are in less than three months, and you're the Head Boy." Remus cast a large stone and whooped as it sailed halfway across the pond. "Eight!"

"Don't remind me," James muttered with an annoyed sigh. A flurry of tentacles bubbled to the surface; apparently they were annoying the squid, so they moved away and sat by their favorite birch tree on the shore.

"Well, if you recognize all that, then what's the point?" Remus repeated.

"Sirius doesn't," James said, picking at the grass around him.

"Doesn't what?"

"He doesn't realize what you just said," James replied. "He doesn't realize what it means."

Remus sighed. "I know, but a prank isn't going to do that for him."

"It can give him a good kick in the arse." James paused and gave Remus a sly smile. "Besides, it could be fun and it is April Fool's. Wouldn't you like to see him with his nose stuck in a book all day?"

"He knows what a book is, James."

"Something to hold his bottle of Firewhiskey," laughed James, and Remus joined him. "I know he studies, but not as much as he should."

"Is that really our call?" asked Remus.

"As friends? Sure. I don't want him to fail."

Remus snorted as he laid back under the tree. It was a surprisingly warm day for the end of March, and they were meeting Peter and Sirius outside to enjoy it while it lasted. "He's not going to fail, and you know it. He's too good."

"I know," James muttered. "It's bloody annoying."

"Tell me about it." Remus glanced up at him, shielding his eyes from the sun. "But you are too, you know. Good."

James waved him off. "I'm working my bollocks off this year, and all he ever does is give me a hard time. I'm sick of it."

"So drugging him is the answer…how again?"

"So he can feel my pain." James laughed again, though it was hard to explain. He just felt like Sirius needed a lesson in growing up before it was too late. He took too much for granted and not enough seriously.

"We'll feel it, more likely," said Remus.

"Oh, it won't be worth getting worked up over. He'll be fine with it." He paused and rolled his eyes when Remus gave him another skeptical look. "Okay, so the entire school might take the piss out of him, but that's it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Remus replied. "It's the getting back part I'm worried about-not to mention the getting caught."

"So we get caught." James shrugged, for once not particularly worried about it. "We'll get caught doing exactly what he would have wanted us to do-have a bit of fun watching him scramble."

"If you say so," laughed Remus. "But it might be more fun to just run down to the Three Broomsticks for a pint-or ten."

"Why Remus, I had no idea you were so fond of strong drink," James replied in mock surprise. Remus sighed dramatically as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sometimes I need it to keep up with you lot."

"Then we'll celebrate afterwards. I'll get you your own cask if you like."

"If you survive."

"Ever the skeptic, Moony."

"Only when it comes to you two."

**End Notes:  
**This story was written for a plot challenge in the Great Hall at MNFF and won first place, beating out all of one other story for the win, lol. Many thanks to Kara, who helped approve certain elements for my peace of mind. Hope you enjoyed the set-up.


	2. Chapter Two The Turn, Part One

**The Turn, Part One **

Sirius hurried to the Great Hall, trying not to rush in his gleeful anticipation of what was soon to come. He wanted to get there before James, so he could spike his juice without appearing suspicious. It was April 1st, after all: James was bound to have his guard up, unless he was too preoccupied with his job, his game, and his classes to remember the date. Which was possible, given how focused he had been lately.

Peter caught up with him, grinning like a cat. "So you're really going through with it, then?" he asked.

"No thanks to you," Sirius grumbled, but good-naturedly. He hadn't really needed Peter's help to brew the potion; he just liked having a confidant who wouldn't turn him in.

"I'll provide the moral support," Peter replied, not bothered in the least.

"Right," laughed Sirius. "You provide-" He stopped short as he entered the hall. "Bollocks!"

"What's wrong?" asked Peter, glancing around. "Oh."

James was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing with Remus. Sirius swore again. "We'll never get it into his drink now."

"How much does he have to drink?" whispered Peter as they continued.

"A few drops should do it," Sirius replied under his breath. "It's pretty potent, from what I understand."

"Then just spill it."

"What?"

"Spill it on him," said Peter hurriedly as they came to the Gryffindor table. "If it's that potent, maybe it will work through his skin. Or use a charm under the table to really get it into his system."

Sirius stared at him in surprise. "Sometimes you're a real genius, you know."

Peter shrugged it off, but looked pleased anyway. "Just don't tell him it was my idea. I want nothing to do with it."

"Too late," Sirius murmured as they sat down across from James and Remus. "Game time."

"Afternoon, Padfoot," said James conversationally. He had cleared his plate and was helping himself to a biscuit and another glass of pumpkin juice. Sirius acted quickly and refilled it for him, taking advantage of the opportunity to discreetly slip in some of the potion from the vial tucked up his sleeve. Then he casually offered it to James, who narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, then pushed a glass toward Sirius's place. "I already poured you some."

Sirius knew immediately that James had done exactly the same thing to his juice. So it was to be that sort of game, then. He grinned and gave Remus a look that said he knew what was going on. Remus rolled his eyes and sipped his own drink as if defying them both. Peter stared at them all, waiting for something to happen, until Sirius stepped on his foot under the table, and he started filling his plate.

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius helped himself to some food. "So how was practice this morning?"

James made a face. "Brutal. Kirke had Cynthia in tears. I had half a mind to punch him for pushing her so hard."

Peter coughed on a hunk of bread and grabbed a glass of water to clear it. James gave him a funny look, but Sirius knew what Peter was thinking: the first thing James would likely do after the spell took effect was to go after Kirke. But that was why Sirius had always planned to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble with his inhibitions leveled by the potion.

"How's your Charms essay coming?" asked James. He was swirling his glass in his hand, but he had not taken a sip yet.

"Two feet," replied Sirius. "Good enough for me and good enough for Flitwick."

James and Remus exchanged the barest of looks. So Remus was in on it too. Sirius watched James lift his glass toward his lips. Peter leaned forward, but James grinned and put it down.

"Hey, what are we doing tonight? Anything?"

Sirius lifted his own glass to his lips, enjoying the game with his best friend. At the last minute, he put it down as well, but James was good: he didn't even blink in disappointment.

"We could head out to the village, toss some dungbombs around at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Not sure sneaking out is the best idea, it's looking like rain," said James, leaning back. "I was thinking something more local anyway."

"You're Head Boy," said Peter, frowning. "Aren't you worried about getting caught this year?"

James just grinned and picked up his glass again. This time Sirius couldn't help but lean forward. Remus glanced sideways at James and then at Sirius again, clearly aware of what was going on. Sirius forced himself to sit back and take a casual bite of roasted potatoes, but again James put down the glass and grinned.

"I'm not going to give myself a detention on our last April Fool's in the castle, Wormy. Especially if it's a good one." Remus rolled his eyes, and James bumped him with his shoulder. "Although I can't speak for Moony here."

"Of course I won't," Remus murmured, sounding disappointed with himself. "But Lily might."

"Lily might what?" said a voice behind him. Sirius took advantage of the distraction and pretended to be startled, dropping his fork with a clatter and clumsily reaching across the table for it. He bumped into James's glass and knocked it all over the table so that it dribbled down onto his lap. James frowned as he started to mop it up with a napkin, getting it all over his hands.

"Relax, Padfoot-she hasn't given us one yet." Sirius just nodded and mumbled an apology, his right hand under the table, wand out. He cast a silent spell to enhance the potion and hoped James just had enough of the liquid on his skin to activate its inhibitive properties. He pulled his hand back up and started to help sop up the mess. Remus cleared the rest with his wand.

"I haven't given you what yet?" asked Lily, arms crossed over her chest. James stopped cleaning and glanced up at her. A series of increasingly strange looks crossed his face: surprise, fear, anger, panic. He looked like he was about to vomit.

Standing quickly, he excused himself and dashed from the Great Hall without another word. It was all Sirius could do to keep from laughing as he pictured James wrestling with his innermost desires already. That Evans had been there to help trigger them had been perfect. The potion worked. Lily watched him go with a funny look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked. Peter stared after James, looking slightly stunned at how quickly it had worked. Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius as he waved his wand one last time and set it down on the table. He nodded in appreciation.

"He didn't even have to drink it. Very good, Padfoot."

"What's very good?" asked Lily, sounding annoyed. "What's going on?"

Sirius picked up his glass and raised it in a toast. "I have just given my best friend a day off from all responsibility." He laughed and took a sip of the juice James had poured him…belatedly realizing that it was likely just as enchanted as the one he had given James.

The amused look on Remus's face told him it was probably too late. He started to swear…but stopped. What was he upset about anyway? He'd managed to get James his potion. James was probably already off enjoying himself, free of the constraints of conscience. Sirius had planned on following him and keeping him out of trouble for the day, but he suddenly realized that a mere two feet of Charms wasn't going to be enough.

He also had to study for a Potions exam, a Defense Against the Dark Arts practical, and Transfiguration. James would have to spend the day on his own: Sirius had too much work to do. Even dessert didn't matter anymore.

As if to confirm his thoughts, an owl suddenly fluttered down next him, dropping a letter into his lap. He opened it quickly, scanning the contents with an increasing sense of apprehension. It was from Professor Wenlock, informing him that the Arithmancy charts he'd handed in the previous week had been some of the weakest of the year. He must redo them or risk failing the class, regardless of how he did on the N.E.W.T.s.

Standing abruptly, Sirius turned and ran straight into Lily, who was still standing behind him, a puzzled look on her face. "Excuse me, Lily," he said. "I've got a lot of work to do today. I need to get started." His words sounded strange to his ears, but the thought was gone almost as soon as it had come. Really, he was surprised he wasn't more flustered: he'd never failed an assignment in his life, let alone a class. What had gone wrong? Lily just stared at him.

"Excuse me, _Lily_? What the hell is wrong with you, Black? You never call me Lily, and you never study." She shook her head in wonder. "Especially on a Saturday."

Remus and Peter were sniggering at him, which seemed terribly unfair, considering they both needed to work on their own essays and practicals as well. Not to mention they weren't failing Arithmancy. Why were they laughing at him just because he was getting started early instead of waiting until the last minute? It wasn't like he was required to muck about on the weekend; it was actually an incredible opportunity to catch up with everything he couldn't get done during the week and get a bit ahead for the next.

Lily was looking at Remus, who mouthed something that caused her to bite her lip and nod. "Nice one," she said, obviously holding back a laugh. "And James?"

Peter started to tell her about the potion, but Sirius was already walking away, determined to get to back to his dorm as quickly as he could. He needed to grab his things and head to the library to get started. He had all day and still not enough time. A hundred ideas for improving his Arithmancy charts were bursting in his brain. Then he'd add another six feet to his Charms essay, spend the night in the Potions lab, and see if Remus or Peter wouldn't let him have a go at some of the Defense Against the Dark Arts spells they were learning. If he had time, he'd read up on Transfiguration and practice Transfiguring teapots into toads again.

It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Six hours later, Sirius put down his quill and rubbed bleary eyes. He'd worked clear through dinner, but oddly enough, the thought didn't bother him. He wasn't even hungry: he just wanted to keep studying. He had redone every Arithmancy chart from the entire year, and they were the best he'd ever done. He had even cast another on his post-Hogwarts life for extra credit, something he'd never done in his entire life. Never mind it was rubbish; it was brilliantly executed, even if it was the most damn depressing future he could imagine.

He'd then added the entire history of the Priori Incantatem spell to his essay, giving him more than ten feet of parchment to hand in to Flitwick on Monday. He would have never thought it so interesting and had reluctantly put down his quill only for fear that Flitwick wouldn't bother reading all of it.

As he started to roll up his essay, someone sat down across from him, causing him to jump in his seat and drop the scroll, which promptly unraveled. "Hello, Sirius," said a soft, warm voice. "That's a quite a large…essay you have there." Not one of his mates then. He glanced up to find Anastasia Harrison eyeing him, blue eyes flashing in a very inviting way. She was a seventh-year Ravenclaw, and instead of admiring her ample cleavage, he wondered what it was like to be a Ravenclaw and be able to study all the time, without having to worry about stupid things like pranks and being brave.

"It's for Charms," he replied, rolling up his parchment once more. He needed to get to the Potions lab before Slughorn locked up for the night. He felt a foot under the table, however, that rubbed suggestively against his leg. Anastasia was clearly not there to talk about Charms.

"Where are you off to so quick?" she practically purred. "I just got here."

"I'm heading to the dungeons to work on Potions," Sirius replied. He registered her meaning, and yet he wasn't interested. Which was odd in itself, because Anastasia had been a good shag back in the fall, before she'd moved on to conquering the rest of the seventh-year. It seemed fairly obvious she was back for more, but now he didn't care. All that mattered was his work.

"Maybe I'll join you in the Potions lab then," she murmured. She had removed her shoes, and both of her feet were running up and down his legs. She licked her lips, pink tongue sliding over perfect white teeth. "Unless you'd like to study in the Restricted Section first."

Sirius stood up and coughed. Schoolwork rarely trumped a night with a beautiful girl, but for some reason he felt almost unnaturally focused and determined. He gathered his things and turned to leave. "Some other time, Harrison. I've got work to do."

He could picture her full lips pouting at his back, but was only vaguely disappointed in what he might be missing. "I'll hold you to that, Black!" she called after him. He waved his hand over his shoulder at her. Maybe he'd take her up on it when he finished his work. _I f_he finished his work.

It felt odd to walk away from a girl propositioning him in the library of all places; he had never done it in the library. He wondered again what had got into him-something had happened at lunch, if he recalled-but as he passed the Great Hall on his way to the dungeons, his thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Black!" she called after him. "A moment, please."

Sirius turned toward her with a frown, impatient to get to the Potions classroom. She seemed to sense this immediately. "In a hurry, Mr. Black?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm on my way to the dungeons."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That's an unusual place for Gryffindor."

"Potions, Professor. I've got to practice the Memory Potion for next week."

If possible, her frown deepened. "Really, Mr. Black? On a Saturday night? On April 1st, no less? Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"No, Professor," Sirius replied, wondering what the problem was. "I mean, yes, I'm working on my schoolwork."

"Do you perhaps have something planned for later that requires your presence in the dungeons?" She sounded so skeptical Sirius wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or proud of his reputation. He was definitely annoyed at her presumption that he was up to no good; people could change.

"Nothing, Professor. I've been working all day." He sounded earnest to his own ears and hoped she believed him. "Professor Wenlock said I'm failing his class, so I've redone all my charts from the entire year, plus extra credit. I've finished my Charms essay, and now I'm off to keep my Potions grade up."

"Failing Arithmancy?" she repeated. "Are you quite sure? Professor Wenlock hasn't said anything to me about anyone failing. I hardly thought he kept track of grades." She coughed indelicately. "I mean, Arithmancy seems like it would suit you just fine, Mr. Black. You've always done well."

"Not this year," Sirius replied, still annoyed with her continued skepticism. "I really must go, Professor. I haven't got all night."

"Right." She nodded slowly. "Have you seen Mr. Potter, by chance? He failed to show up for supper as well. I was certain I would find you two together."

"The last time I saw him he looked ready to be sick." Sirius frowned as he vaguely remembered the look on James's face at lunch. That's right, he had given James a potion to release his inhibitions. He was probably out having fun, while Sirius was stuck in the castle catching up on schoolwork. Prat.

McGonagall's frown deepened. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew assured me he was all right."

"Then I'm sure he is-probably off enjoying a good snog in the prefect's lounge." McGonagall's eyebrows almost flew off her face. "Sorry, Professor. That's not what I meant. I–"

"Mr. Black," she began. "I am watching you–_all _of you. I know full well what you are capable of, but I do hope that Mr. Potter's badge will deter you from any mischief you might be planning this year. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius murmured. He debated telling her the deed was already done, but decided he needed to be working on Potions more than sitting in detention, especially since James was probably fine–wherever he was.

"Be sure to tell Mr. Potter when you see him. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew are looking for him as well, but I suspect you'll run into him first."

"Yes ma'am," he repeated. He had no idea where James might be-hopefully some broom closet with an attractive sixth-year-but he'd certainly have a good laugh with his friend once the night was over and he told him about old McGonagall accosting him without reason.

When he arrived at the Potions classroom, Sirius was surprised to see Professor Slughorn cleaning up, grumbling under his breath. "Good evening, sir," he said, hesitating at the doorway. "Do you mind if I come in? I'd like a bit of extra practice."

Slughorn glanced up in surprise. "Mr. Black? Whatever are you doing here on a Saturday night?"

Sirius stepped into the room and flashed him his best smile. "I want to be sure I'm ready for next week's exam, sir. I thought I'd work on the Memory Potion tonight."

"You did, did you?" Slughorn narrowed his eyes as he waved his wand at the cupboards, slamming them shut. "All by yourself? On April 1st?"

"Yes, sir," said Sirius. "Every little bit helps." He started to set out his belongings, starting with his Potions book. Slughorn looked taken aback by his assertiveness.

"It is April Fool's, Mr. Black," Slughorn replied. "I'm not entirely sure I can trust you, given how out of character it is for you to seek out extra work."

"I'm not planning anything," Sirius said. "I've already given McGonagall–_Professor _McGonagall my word."

"And she took it?" Slughorn asked, sounding amazed.

Sirius sighed and nodded. What had he done to deserve such a difficult time? He was just trying to be a good student, after all.

"Have you perhaps been the victim of a prank, Sirius?" Slughorn asked, frowning as he walked over to Sirius's table. He looked him in the eyes, studying him closely. "You could be under the influence of a potion or spell and not even know it."

"It's possible, sir," said Sirius with a shrug. "You know my mates. But I do want to take advantage and get this done tonight. I still have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration to get on with."

Slughorn nodded slowly. "How odd. Well, Mr. Black, go ahead and start your cauldron. But if anything suspicious happens tonight involving potions or any other such nonsense, I'll know exactly who to come to first."

Sirius rejected the urge to roll his eyes. He just nodded politely as he set to work, excited to be brewing the complicated potion on his own. "Yes, sir. Can I leave you a sample when I'm finished?"

Slughorn looked completely gobsmacked. "Of course. I'd be delighted. And just be sure to clean up after yourself. My Slytherins left a dreadful mess this afternoon, I was most disappointed." He turned to leave, then stopped. "Are you quite certain you're all right?"

"Never better, Professor. Have a good night." Sirius set to work, and Slughorn left the dungeon, shaking his head.

As he began to gather his ingredients, Sirius thought about how both McGonagall and Slughorn had been so suspicious of him. He was only trying to get ahead, and yet they had both seemed certain he was up to something, simply because it was April 1st and yes, he had pulled some good pranks over the years. He decided he would just have to change his reputation by making an 'O' in each of his N.E.W.T.s. Maybe he could even take extra ones, if he studied hard enough. James and the others could play around, but it was time for him to live up to his name and get serious about school.

Two hours later, Sirius checked his potion and stretched. He thought about working on Defense against the Dark Arts, but he really needed a partner to try out the spells. He had just pulled out his Transfiguration book when the door burst open, and Remus came running into the room, out of breath and obviously angry.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" he demanded. "James took off with the map, and we've searching for both of you for hours."

"I've been working," Sirius replied, strangely calm. "What's got your wand in a wank?"

"You," snapped Remus. "Let's go. Now."

"My potion isn't done," Sirius protested. "I need to finish. I'm glad you're here, though-maybe we can practice some Defense spells while it steeps."

"No," said Remus, starting to put away the ingredients scatted around the table. "We need to get to the hospital wing. James is in trouble."

"Remus," Sirius replied, grating his teeth as his friend put out the fire beneath his cauldron. "James is fine. The potion will wear off by morning. Now, if you don't mind, I really have to finish this potion and get back to my Transfiguration reading."

Remus actually growled and pushed him against the table. "I'm not talking about the potion, you bloody idiot! James is in the hospital wing because of your little prank, and he may never play Quidditch again. Get your face out of that damn cauldron and go see him!"

Sirius stared at him, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean? He's hurt?"

Remus turned him around, flicked his wand at Sirius's bag so that it flew toward them, and marched him out of the room and down the corridor. One or two Slytherins nearby stared at them, whispering and pointing.

"What the hell, Moony?" Sirius protested his friend's rough treatment. "Are you going to tell me what happened or just fuss about it? Otherwise I need to get back to my potion."

"James tried to fly his broom off the top of the Astronomy Tower. He fell and just about killed himself."

"What?" Sirius finally threw him off, slinging his bag over his shoulder as they walked. "That's impossible. He's too good to fall."

"In case you hadn't noticed, holed up underground with your nose in a cauldron, it's storming out." Remus paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. As if on cue, a rumble of thunder shook the castle. "His broom was hit by lightning. He lost control and plunged to the ground."

"Bloody hell." Sirius swore as they crossed the Entrance Hall. "What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't!" snapped Remus. They hurried up the stairs, practically running toward the hospital wing now. "Thanks to your sodding potion. What were _you _thinking?"

Sirius felt both guilty and defensive. "I was thinking he needed to relax, have some fun, and not be so uptight."

"What, that he needed a good shag?"

"Well, maybe," Sirius muttered, and then put it together. "Pete told you."

"He told Madam Pomfrey so she could treat him. And he told me that you would watch over him."

They burst into the hospital wing. Peter had his arm around Lily's shoulders. She was sitting at James's bedside, her shoulders shaking. James was still and pale, his arm and leg wrapped up in an old-fashioned splint. He must have broken them both so badly they needed to remain still to regrow. His head was wrapped in bandages, his face covered in bruises. Sirius frowned, thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand," he whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Lily glanced up at him, her eyes clear and bright. She looked ready to slap him.

"Black." James opened one eye; the other was swollen shut. He coughed and Lily held a glass of water to his dry lips. "Get your arse over here."

Sirius walked slowly to his side. Lily and Peter backed off to stand with Remus while Sirius knelt next to the bed. James looked worse than he had ever seen him, and it suddenly occurred to Sirius that his harmless prank might have backfired–at the cost of his best friend's life.

**End Notes:**

I am so super curious to know what you think, because this was a real trip to write! See that box? Please leave me a note! I'm looking forward to posting part three as soon as I can. James is off having fun, oh yes...


	3. Chapter Three The Turn, Part Two

**The Turn, Part Two**

James scrubbed at his sticky hands, a strange feeling coursing through him. A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that Sirius had done something to his juice when he'd spilled it, but rational thoughts were quickly drowned out by an overwhelming feeling of recklessness coupled with a desperate need to fulfill all of his innermost desires right there, right then. Starting with Lily Evans, who was standing in front of him.

Instead, he stood up and rushed from the Great Hall to the nearest bathroom to wash his hands, splashing water on his face in the hope that it would help take away the flood of sudden adrenaline. Leaning over the sink, he breathed deeply, willing himself not to be sick.

"You okay, Potter?" said a voice behind him. James looked up into the mirror, eyes wide. Thomas Kirke, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, stood behind him, frowning. "You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine," James muttered, trying to put down the unexpected impulse to turn and punch him in the face for what he'd said to Cynthia Morris that morning. "Rough lunch, those chips."

"Rough practice," Kirke replied with a rueful laugh. "We really need to get you, Morris, and Phillips on the same playing field before the final or we're sunk."

James felt his blood begin to boil as Kirke continued talking about the poor practice that morning. Cynthia, one of his Chasing partners, was also his friend and had been extremely upset after the morning practice. James had tried to talk to her, but she had shook her head and hurried out with tears in her eyes, obviously wanting to be alone. He had tried to talk to Kirke about it as well, but their focused captain had brooked no argument: she hadn't played well and needed to get better fast or he was going to replace her. James had left frustrated and annoyed, wanting to knock some sense into a captain who had reduced one of his best players to tears over one bad practice, yet knowing it would only make things worse.

Now he faced Kirke again, but what was holding him back? Nothing.

It started with just yelling. Kirke frowned, but stayed calm; he was a captain, after all, and used to his players getting upset at him. That irritated James even more, and so he finally pulled back and let fly with a balled fist to Kirke's face. He wasn't even sure why, only that was his impulse, and while normally he would have barely let it cross his mind, for some reason it seemed perfectly natural at that moment to go with it and cock the git.

Kirke blocked him, so he threw another punch that connected and caught Kirke right on the jaw. Kirke staggered backwards.

"What the hell, Potter?" he gasped, hand to his face where an ugly bruise would be sure to form. "You don't have a thing for her, do you?"

That stopped him, since it was the farthest thing from the truth Kirke could have said. In fact, the question triggered another impulse, and the desire to beat his Quidditch captain into the dirt disappeared almost instantly. It was strange flitting from one emotion to the next so quickly, but James could only go with it; he had no will to stop.

He clapped Kirke on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tom. I'm really not feeling well. I should go lie down or something."

Kirke just nodded absently as he eyed his jaw in the mirror. "Or get yourself to the hospital wing. I don't want my best Chaser going mental on me next week."

James was already on his way out of the bathroom, determined to follow through with his chaotic thoughts. He hurried toward the Great Hall, ignoring anyone who tried to get his attention. He practically ran over a group of fifth-years and blew past Professor McGonagall trying to get his attention. He felt great—better than he had for days, even weeks. He felt like there wasn't a thing in the world he needed to worry about right then. He was free to spend the day following his every whim, and he was surprised to find just how many he had to follow.

He rushed into the Great Hall, hoping Lily was still there. Remus was sitting with Peter, though, and told him she'd gone outside after lunch. Thanking him, James dashed through the Entrance Hall, hoping to find her on the lawn. His mind was already filling with romantic thoughts —and some a bit more passionate.

Lily was sitting on a blanket with some friends, talking and laughing. It was cloudy but warm, and the breeze blew strands of her brilliant red hair across her freckled face. The sound of her voice was like music to his ears, and her eyes like a meadow of deep green grass.

"Hey Evans!" James called, more superfluous comparisons flitting about his brain. He did manage to stop them from coming out of his mouth, though, since he knew how ridiculous it would sound, and he wasn't keen on embarrassing himself.

Lily stood and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" James asked. There were an awful lot of people on the stairs watching him, and he decided he wanted to talk to her privately, if only for a better snog. "Alone?"

Lily raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smile. "Er, here is fine. I'm not sure how much I trust you today."

James frowned, then shook his head, letting the overwhelming impulse to tell her everything override any embarrassment he might feel now that half the school were watching.

"Fine. Here goes." He took a deep breath and started. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Remus and Peter coming down the steps; he ignored them.

"You're annoying." Her face blanched, but he carried on. "You're bossy and arrogant and bloody irritating as hell." Everyone on the lawn had turned and was watching now, but he didn't care. The hurt look in her eyes almost stopped him, but he knew he could change that.

"You're also the most beautiful, brilliant, kind, clever, and amazing person I've ever met, and I've been in love with you for the last six months." Now her mouth was hanging open in shock, her arms slack by her side. James took one quick step toward her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her like he'd been wanting to kiss her for months.

It was the most impulsive, idiotic thing he'd ever done, and the most incredible.

She resisted at first, then closed her eyes and opened her mouth to his, returning the kiss with feeling, a passion that surprised him and stole his breath away. The impulse to wrap his arms around her and let them roam was overwhelming, and his hands left her face of their own accord to envelop her waist and pull her toward him. Unfortunately, it seemed to shock her back to reality, for with a gasp, she stepped back, staggering slightly as her fingers flew to her face and touched her lips. Her friends giggled.

"What the hell, James," she whispered. "You can't possibly mean that."

Her stepped toward her, desperate to feel her body against his once more. "I do. I've never meant it more."

"You're under a spell, a potion," she murmured. "You don't know what you're saying."

"It doesn't matter," he said, reaching for her hand. He vaguely recognized that she was right, that Sirius had done something to him at lunch, but it didn't matter. "I still love you."

"All right, loverboy," murmured a voice in his ear. "Let's go before you end up proposing." A hand steered him away and pulled him toward the lake. Struck by the sudden urge to go swimming, James didn't resist.

"She's right, you know," said Remus. "It's the potion speaking." James glanced behind him. Peter was talking to Lily, probably trying to explain, but she was hardly listening to him, staring at James instead with a slightly dazed look on her face. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and James knew Remus was wrong, so he ignored him.

Instead, he stripped off his shirt and shoes and dived into the lake. The students lounging on the shore whooped and hollered. He grinned and waved, enjoying the shocking cold of the water against his skin and the cheers of the onlookers on the shore.

What a brilliant day.

Remus and Peter did not join him. He tried to cajole them into jumping in, but they just stood on the shore, arms crossed over their chest and exasperated looks on their faces. He almost felt a bit sorry for them.

Finally they persuaded him to come out, though only because he was growing cold and there so many other things he wanted to do. He waved his wand and dried himself before pulling his clothes back on. Turning to his friends, James grinned. "What's next then?"

Remus just shook his head while Peter snorted. They tried to drag him back to the castle, and James let them…making sure they took every secret passage they could. They explored parts of the castle they hadn't been to in years, snuck up on several couples snogging in the window wells, and stopped by the kitchens for a snack. By mid-afternoon Peter begged to go back to Gryffindor and sit down. James finally agreed. To be honest, they were getting a bit boring. He'd suggested heading into the Forest or to Hogsmeade several times, but they wouldn't hear of it. If they went back to Gryffindor, James could just grab his invisibility cloak and go, leaving them behind to study with Sirius if they wanted.

Peter fell into a chair as soon as they entered the common room, throwing his legs over the edge with a satisfied sigh. Remus settled on the couch, still keeping an eye on James. Why was he watching him so closely? He wasn't going to get in trouble; he just wanted to enjoy the day to it's fullest. James stretched and yawned, causing Remus to raise a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I'm going to go up to the dorm and lay down," said James. "Be back in a bit."

Remus watched him go; James was glad he didn't follow. As soon as he was in the dorm, he sprinted to the trunk by his bed, tossing things over his shoulder as he searched for both his cloak and the Marauder's Map. He grinned when he found the map and tapped it: Sirius was still in the library, likely surrounded by a stack of books. Remus and Peter were in the common room, while Lily was in her dorm, alone.

He thought about sneaking over to see her, but then two other names caught his attention: Cynthia Morris was with Thomas Kirke out on the Quidditch pitch. He decided to go see what they were up to, then maybe head out to the Forest like he'd planned.

Tossing the cloak around his shoulders, James crept down the stairs and over to the portrait hole. He was fortunate: a group of third-years were leaving, and he simply followed them out, leaving Remus and Peter sitting by the fire without suspecting a thing.

Whistling as he practically skipped through the castle, James couldn't resist the urge to cast a hex at a group of Slytherins heading down toward the dungeons. He caught Severus Snape in the back and stifled a laugh as he tripped, falling into a large seventh-year girl who hissed at him under her breath. Snape looked about ready to jinx her, but obviously thought better of it as he muttered an apology, glancing around for whoever had tripped him.

James headed outside, laughing to himself. The clouds had darkened and most of the students had gone inside as the temperature had dropped. James wished he had a jumper but shrugged it off; he had the cloak. Hurrying down to the Quidditch pitch, he tried to imagine what Cynthia was doing there with Kirke. Planning? Practicing? Fighting?

He was stunned to find them just outside the changing room, snogging instead.

He watched for a while, trying to puzzle it out. They way they were engaged—quite awkwardly but enthusiastically, if he were any judge—made him think this was a very new and very recent development. Which was odd, considering what had happened at practice that morning. Maybe that's why they had both been upset: their heated emotions had got the better of them, and now they had figured it out.

Shaking his head, James finally turned and headed into the Forest. He decided to go for a run before heading to Hogsmeade. It occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be transforming with his thoughts running so quick and wild, but he seemed to lack the ability to stop himself from doing anything that might be even remotely unsafe, so he did anyway.

James relished in the feel of powerful forelegs as he bounded off through the trees. He delighted in the sensation of strength coursing through him, in his heightened senses as the woods hummed and twittered around him. It was a glorious thing, to run as a stag and still keep his human mind. He reveled in the magic that could turn a man into a beast and yet allow him all the majesty of the animal and none of its feral nature.

He bounded through the undergrowth, over small brooks, across fallen trees. He stopped to drink at a small spring where he had once seen centaurs. He continued on, stopping in a glen of tall grass to rest, before all too soon it began to grow dark, and he began to feel hungry. And although the stag in him was happy to search for grass or berries, the human in him decided he wanted something more substantial, so he galloped toward the edge of the forest, coming out not far from Hogsmeade.

Changing back, James headed for the road and hurried into town, hands tucked into his pockets as the wind picked up and threw a stiff breeze in his face. Lightning flashed in the distance. He decided to go straight to the Three Broomsticks for something warm. He knew that he probably shouldn't be seen somewhere so public, since students weren't allowed off grounds except on Hogsmeade weekends, but he wasn't up for the more dodgy Hog's Head on his own. Again he missed Sirius, likely still sitting alone with his books.

Before he opened the door, James stepped to the side and took out his wand, murmuring a simple Transfiguration spell. Running a hand through his hair, he found it slightly longer and lighter. He rubbed his fingers over his chin, where the small bit of stubble he hadn't bothered shaving that morning had grown into a short beard. And he Disillusioned his eyeglasses, completing his disguise, before stepping into the Three Broomsticks with a slightly nervous grin.

No one gave him a second glance, which told him his disguise must have been working. He sat down at the bar and ordered a Firewhisky from the middle-aged barman. To his delight, Rosmerta brought it over.

"Well, look what the dragon blew in," she murmured as she wiped off the bar and handed him his drink. "James Potter or Sirius Black, by the looks of it."

"Don't know who you're talking about," James replied, too late realizing he had probably given it away: he'd have to remember to disguise his voice next time as well.

"Sneaking out alone now, are we, Mr. Potter?" she continued, leaning back and crossing her hands over her chest. "Had a row with your mates?"

"They're busy. And maybe I'm tired of Sirius getting all the attention around here," James grumbled. It was partially true: Sirius was far too good at chatting up anyone who walked through the door. It might be nice to strike up a conversation with a pretty girl who wasn't staring at his best friend instead.

Glancing around the pub and the mostly male clientele, James realized that likely wouldn't happen. And then he had to admit that he wasn't really there for that anyway. He'd kissed Lily Evans, and she had certainly kissed him back; why would he want some random encounter with a stranger in a pub after that?

Rosmerta leaned forward, her ample bosom quite visible as she licked her lips and smiled seductively at him. "He doesn't get _all_ the attention, James," she whispered, fingertips brushing against his wrist. James took a sip of Firewhisky and started coughing; Rosmerta just stepped away, laughing. She was taking the mickey, and he probably deserved it.

With a sigh, he turned around and noticed a group of wizards not much older than him at a table in the back. They were playing Wizard's Wheel, a cutthroat card game that usually involved copious amounts of alcohol and money. The fancy struck him to head over and join them.

Two hours, three Firewhiskys, and several Galleons later, James stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks laughing. His new friends asked if he'd like to join them for an even more questionable game of Witches and Wenches at the Hog's Head, but he begged off, really not in the mood for something quite so…risqué. He was actually rather pissed and felt like crashing in the Gryffindor common room more than anything.

James stopped in the road, unsure how to get back to Hogwarts. He certainly couldn't transform back into a stag now and sneak in through the forest, and the main gates would be locked. Honeydukes was closed, which meant the best of the secret passageways back were closed as well. He'd have to take the passage from Zonko's to the fourth floor mirror, although he hated that one because it always felt in danger of collapsing, and half the trip had to be made on hands and knees.

But Zonko's was open late for the holiday, so Zonko's it was. He crawled through the passage, swearing as loudly as he could and trying to think of the open sky and flying and Quidditch. He came to the section where he could at least stand up and swore some more as dirt and rock fluttered around him. He decided that as soon as he got out of the tunnel he was going to grab his broom and fly out his dorm window. Or better yet, jump from the Astronomy Tower. Yes, that would erase the claustrophobia clawing at him: an evening ride through the castle turrets. Never mind it probably wasn't allowed; he wasn't entirely sure it was an actual rule anyway, and he was a strong flyer.

He finally came to the large cavern behind the mirror. Muttering the spell that would let him out, he sighed with relief when his feet touched the cool stone of the castle corridor. He stepped out from behind the mirror, removing the Transfiguration charms he'd used in the village. He checked the Marauder's Map to be sure no one was about, then tossed the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and headed back toward Gryffindor, his mind set on grabbing his broom and getting up to the Astronomy tower before it started raining.

When he got to the portrait hole and whispered the password, the Fat Lady glanced around, trying to find him. He stifled a laugh as he showed his face. She frowned.

"And what are you sneaking around for, James Potter?" she whispered. "There are several people looking for you, you know."

"Then be sure to tell them you never saw me," James whispered back. He edged in as quietly as he could. He hoped no one saw the door open and shut on its own, but of course Lily Evans glanced right at him and frowned. She was sitting with Remus, which seemed odd, but James put it out of his mind and hurried up to his dorm as quietly as he could.

To James's dismay, Peter was sprawled across his bed, working on his Charms essay. James thought for a moment, then tip-toed into the room, his wand out. He murmured a spell at Peter, apologizing in his mind as Peter glanced around the room, a confused look on his face.

"Remus? Is that you?" Another flick of the wand and Peter stood up, grumbling to himself. He headed out the door, thinking Remus had called him. James took the opportunity to dash to his trunk, grab his Quidditch gear, and run back down the stairs. He almost knocked Peter over as he returned, still grumbling under his breath. He stopped and stared down the steps as James flew by him, and James had to control his own laugh at having pulled one over on his friend so easily. It was a bit shameless, really.

Hurrying back out through the portrait hole, James ignored the Fat Lady admonishing him to stay out of trouble. He wasn't going to get in trouble, he was just going to indulge another whim before it was too late. He made his way to the Astronomy tower, surprised at how few students were out since it couldn't be that late. He was not surprised to see Anastasia Harrison chatting up some sixth-year in a window well, however, and couldn't resist sending a simple Tongue-Tie Jinx at them. He almost stayed to watch them stutter at each other, but the clouds were calling him, and he finally arrived at his destination, ready to fly.

Striding up the stairs, James laughed to himself once more. He'd often wondered what it would be like to sail from the top of the Astronomy Tower and soar above the castle. It was too bad it was cloudy, as he'd prefer a clear, starry night for it. Fortunately, there were distant flashes of lightning that would light his way, providing the perfect backdrop for his nocturnal ride. He just wished he weren't alone.

As if in answer to his thought, he heard a sound behind him, and Lily Evans stepped from the shadows. He shook his head as a confusing flood of desire rushed through him.

"Have you been following me?" he asked, then stopped to think about it. He'd been invisible. "And if so, how?"

"Remus told me you'd likely be sneaking around under your cloak," she said, nodding at the garment over his arm. "I just happened to see the portrait hole open and close by itself and figured it was you."

"Very good," he murmured, the impulse to fly tugging him back toward the parapet. "So why did you follow me then?"

"Because they're worried you're going to do something stupid and dangerous." She paused. "And apparently they're right."

He pulled out his broom and adjusted the seat. "It's not dangerous. It's daring." He threw his leg over the smooth oak handle and tried to get himself comfortable.

"James!" she exclaimed, running across the tower toward him. "You could die."

"Come on, Lily–give me a bit of credit." He was hurt that she thought so little of his skills. "I'm a better flyer than that."

"Not without any impulse control," she replied, coming to stand next to him. He felt his body respond to her closeness almost immediately. "Your judgment is impaired."

"I can fly," he repeated, but he was staring into her eyes, all thoughts of flying slowly disappearing. He wanted to take her and comfort her and let her know that he'd be all right, that there wasn't anything to worry about.

Before she could speak, there was a crack of lightning and a deafening rumble of thunder shook the air around them. The sky abruptly opened up. James looked up in shock; Lily raised her eyebrows at him when he turned back to her.

"You can't fly in this!" she shouted. "It's insane!"

"I'll be fine!" he shouted back. For some reason, the fact that she was trying to stop him made him want to try it even more.

"James, we need to talk!" she said, equally as loud. "And not about flying."

He stepped off his broom and cast an Umbrella Charm. The rain splashed around them, no longer soaking them, but then they were already drenched. Lily's hair was plastered to her hair, small drops of rain still falling from her eyelashes. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Thank you," she said, in a more normal tone. "James, you know Sirius gave you a potion, right?"

"Yes, I figured he did," James replied with a shrug. "I'm sure it will wear off eventually, they always do."

She shook her head in exasperation. "You two. No, the potion is making you act like this—reckless, impulsive."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. "I'm having a great time, and I'm still in one piece."

She seemed uncomfortable. "Well, what about what happened on the lawn this afternoon…that was, um…"

He smiled at her, not a reckless, impulsive grin, but as sincerely and as warmly as he could in the cold rain. "It was amazing. Really, Lily—potion or not, I don't regret it one bit."

She stared at him, chewing her lip. "But did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it!" he exclaimed, taking a step closer. "I just couldn't tell you. I guess it's the reckless, impulsive part of the potion that finally let me."

She didn't say anything, and he wondered if she believed him, or if he had scared her, or if she were even repulsed. He took a more tentative step toward her and reached out for her hand.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line this afternoon," he murmured, letting his fingers trace circles across her palm. Her mouth parted slightly in response, and he felt his own pulse quicken as he took one last step forward and tilted her chin up to his face with his other hand. "But I mean it now, and I'll mean it tomorrow, and I'll mean it a year from now."

"James Potter, you are an idiot," she murmured, but she stepped toward him and pressed her lips to his before he could even lean forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It was even more amazing than when he'd kissed her on the lawn, and to his embarrassment the Umbrella Charm failed, and they were drenched once again, tenderly exploring one another in the pouring rain. James could have stood there all night.

But he felt a sharp pain in his back and heard Lily murmur against his lips, "I'm sorry, James." Then he fell to the stones beneath him, the world gone darker than the sky above.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Well, that's a lot of narrative, I know. It's hard when you are just following one character! But boy, did I have fun with this, so don't take it too seriously. Hope you did too. Have you figured anything out? Let me know, yeah? And stay tuned—this story will conclude in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Four The Prestige

The Prestige

James woke with a dull pounding in his head and groaned as he tried to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked whoever was helping him. He wasn't sure. All he knew was he was wet and his head hurt.

"I Stunned you," said a familiar voice. Lily Evans? What was she doing there? James opened his eyes to find her watching him with an apprehensive look in her green eyes.

James groaned again as she helped him stand. It was raining, and from his best guess they were on top of the Astonomy Tower. His broom was lying nearby. "Why?" he asked, stretching it out and hoping it encompassed all of the many things he needed to know at that moment.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him stagger toward the door, Summoning his broom-what was that doing up there?-with her wand. "It seemed the best way to give you the antidote."

"What?" he said. He felt stupidly monosyllabic, but couldn't help it. It was like he was wrapped in cotton and trying to fight his way out of a fog bank at the same time.

Lily smiled, as if trying to calm him. He wasn't panicking, he was just confused. "Sirius gave you a potion, and you were about to jump off of the Astronomy Tower."

James glanced back at the dark, rainy night. "In the middle of a storm? What the hell did he give me?"

As they made their way down the stairs, she began to explain just how he'd ended up there. By the time they got to the bottom, James wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, to congratulate or be furious with his friend. Then he remembered some of the things he had done, and he decided that sticking Sirius in a book for the day was nowhere near equal to what Sirius had done to him.

They were just about to step out into the corridor when James stopped and touched Lily's arm. "I'm sorry," he started, but she interrupted him.

"For what?" she asked, but she didn't look at him, and he was worried he might have ruined any chance with her by acting so thick all day.

"For what happened on the lawn," he replied with an embarrassed cough. "And I think it happened up there as well?"

She nodded as she stepped into the corridor. "Yes, it did, but it's not your fault. It was the potion." She turned to walk away, and he followed with a sigh.

"Lily, wait." She turned her head toward him, but kept walking. "Look, the thing is, the potion just let me do and say things I might have wanted to say and do, but wouldn't let myself, right?"

She nodded again, this time with a small smile that he didn't quite understand. "Yes. Which begs the question of why you wouldn't let yourself do and say some of those things if you've really been thinking them for so long."

James swore under his breath, and Lily smothered a laugh. "You're enjoying this!" he accused.

She stopped and took his hand. "We'll talk later. Right now you're still groggy, and you need to sleep."

He glanced down in surprise. "So where are we going?" he asked, but he didn't let go of her hand. It was rather nice; maybe he hadn't blown it after all.

"Back to Gryffindor," she replied. "Remus and Peter will be glad to know I've found you."

"Remus and Peter," he murmured. An idea was starting to form. "Hey Evans, would you be willing to help me with something else?"

She made a face. "It depends. I don't want to have to Stun you and force a potion down your throat again."

"No, I want to get back at Sirius," James replied. He grinned and a sly smile broke out across her face as well, encouraging him. "I gave him a potion too, but it was nothing like this. I think he deserves a bit more, don't you?"

"I think I can help you then." She laughed, and still holding her hand, James leaned over and impulsively kissed her once more. Her eyes widened as he stepped back.

"Didn't the antidote work?" she murmured. James squeezed her hand.

"It worked," he assured her. "That was for real." He pulled her along with him, eager to get started on the plan quickly developing in his mind. He tried to put all thoughts of stopping to snog the life out of her from his thoughts; there would be time for that later, after they talked.

"Says the prince of April Fool's," she murmured, and the teasing tone of her voice drove him over the edge. Maybe they couldn't talk right then, but he could _show _her he meant it. He stopped, turned, and pulled her to him, claiming her mouth once more. Just like on the lawn, she gasped and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her, and she gave in. They edged toward the wall, until James had his back pressed against the cool stone, his arms wrapped around the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I'm no prince," he murmured. "But I am such a fool for not saying anything sooner." To his embarrassment, she burst into laughter, and after a rueful grin acknowledging how ridiculous his last statement sounded, he nodded and joined her. Soon they were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces as they slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. Lily laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I do hope you meant it this time James," she said softly. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"You would?" he asked. He didn't know why he sounded so surprised: she had just kissed him back, after all. She had stopped him from seriously injuring himself and given him the antidote as well. Maybe it was something he should have done sooner.

"We'll talk later," she repeated, standing up. "You need to rest, just to make sure you're straight again."

"I'm fine," he laughed. "Really. I have an idea for Sirius, though. Let's go to the hospital wing instead. I think it will work better there."

"Tell me what you've got in mind," she said, once more slipping her hand into his. And he did, hoping it worked, because it would be the best April 1st ever if it did.

* * *

"Black." James croaked. "Get your arse over here."

Sirius walked slowly to James's side and knelt next to the bed, his heart racing. Had he done this? Was this really his fault? Had James been so enchanted that he'd lost all reason and jumped from the top of the Astronomy Tower in the middle of a storm?

As if to accentuate his guilty thoughts, a loud crack of thunder made him jump. James winced and closed his eyes. "Bloody lightning," he murmured.

Sirius did not know what to say. He glanced back at the others, who looked far more somber than he'd ever seen them. This was certainly not a time to joke around even if he had wanted to. He turned back to James.

"Hey Prongs," he said softly. "What the hell happened? You didn't really…you know, jump off the Astronomy Tower in this storm, did you?"

James eyes flashed open. "Of course I did. And it might have even worked if I hadn't been hit by lightning. Bloody lightning," he repeated.

"Er…why?" Sirius asked, slightly confused. "It's not exactly the best idea you've had when it comes to crazy stunts."

James nodded, wincing in pain. "I know, but I couldn't help myself. It was like that all day. I just did whatever I wanted to do. And I wanted to fly, so I did." He frowned. "I still don't really know what came over me."

Sirius whirled around. Peter was facing the other way, as if he couldn't bear to watch. Remus was covering his mouth, and Lily was glaring at him so hard he thought his insides would freeze. "Didn't you tell him?" he said as softly as he could.

Remus cleared his throat as he shook his head. "He was unconscious until not long ago. We haven't had a chance."

James struggled to sit, and Sirius turned back to him, helping him up as James swore from the effort. His face looked like hell, and he scratched at his immobilized arm in irritation. "What are you talking about, Padfoot? What didn't they tell me?"

Now it was Sirius's turn to swear. He tucked the blankets around James, trying to come up with an answer, but he couldn't. A part of him wanted to confess right there, but another part wanted to wait, even keep it secret. And a small part of him wanted to get back to his potion. "We'll talk about it later, when you're feeling better."

James coughed, and it didn't sound good. Sirius felt his heart skip a beat again. "I don't know when that will be, Sirius. Madam Pomfrey said I punctured a lung. She's waiting for someone from St. Mungo's." He paused. "I don't want to die, Padfoot."

Sirius just stared at him, all thoughts of his potion forgotten, then grabbed James's hand and squeezed it hard. "You are _not _going to die, James. I will not let that happen. I will walk to St. Mungo's myself if I need to and find the best Healer there is. And if they can't save you, I will learn how to do it myself."

"Thanks, Padfoot." James smiled weakly, lowering himself back down to his pillows as if he were too exhausted to sit up any longer. "I just wish I understood why this happened. I barely remember going up there. Why would I do something so stupid in the middle of a storm?"

Behind him, Lily cleared her throat, her meaning clear: tell him, or she would. And he should be the one to tell him. It was his mistake, after all.

"James," Sirius began, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I think it's my fault." The confused look on his friend's face almost broke his heart. "I gave you a potion at lunch. It was supposed to loosen your inhibitions, let you follow your dreams a bit and give in to your impulses without worrying so much. I guess it went too far." He hung his head, unable to look James in the face.

James was silent for a long time. "Why would you do that?" he finally asked. The guilt almost crushed Sirius. What had he been thinking? How could he have not seen it, not thought ahead to what might happen?

"I–" He stopped, his throat too tight to continue. He coughed, trying to clear it, but it was like the words were stuck. Remus stepped up next to him and offered him a goblet of water. He took it gratefully, gulping at the liquid in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. But a strange feeling came over him, and he swayed. Remus steadied him, taking the goblet back.

"Better?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, confused. He glanced around, trying to remember where he was and what he was doing there. He glanced down and saw James watching him with a funny look on his battered face.

"Are you all right?" James asked. And it all came back to him: the potion he'd given James, Remus dragging him from the dungeons, finding James near death from a flying accident. Merlin, his best friend was lying in bed grievously injured because of something he'd done, yet James was still asking if _he_were okay. Sirius had never felt so guilty and ashamed before.

"I think so. What was I saying?"

"You were about to tell me why you gave me that potion," James reminded him. Sirius wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his friend's lips. He frowned, shook his head, and tried again.

"I just thought you needed to relax, Prongs," he said. "You've been too busy, too worried lately. Too wound up. I was going to follow you, make sure you didn't get in trouble, only…" He trailed off as he remembered where he'd been all day.

"Only you had to study?" James asked, sounding oddly bitter. "Remus said you were in the potions lab all night. On a Saturday."

"I was," murmured Sirius, looking off into the distance as it all came back to him. "And I spent all afternoon in the library. I got a note saying I was failing Arithmancy. So I redid all my charts for the year. I finished my Charms essay. I studied for Transfiguration." He stopped. "What the hell got into me?"

Sirius stood up and started to pace, trying to figure it out. "I gave you the potion at lunch. I was going to stay with you, keep you safe, but then I got the owl from Professor Wenlock about Arithmancy." He stopped and stared out the window, trying to understand. Slowly it came to him. "Which was right after I drank the juice _you'd_poured for me."

Whirling around, Sirius found James sitting up and grinning. In fact, they were all smiling and smirking, and it was then that it hit him: he'd been played as well.

"You gave me a potion too," he accused, pointing a finger at James. "To make me study all day."

James nodded. "I did. It seems we were thinking exactly the opposite of one another: I thought you needed to get serious about your schoolwork, while you thought I was working too hard."

Sirius snorted. "I spent the entire day in the bloody library. I wrote ten feet of parchment for Flitwick. I turned down Anastasia Harrison to brew a Memory Potion for Slughorn. That's just cruel, Prongs."

James raised his eyebrows in return. "And I punched Thomas Kirke in the face, kissed Lily on the lawn, ditched Remus and Peter-who _were_good enough to try and keep an eye on me-to run through the Forest to Hogsmeade."

Sirius stared at him. "You went to Hogsmeade? You punched Kirke? You kissed Evans?"

"I did." James nodded. "And then I got pissed playing Wizard's Wheel before I came back through the mirror tunnel, which was when I decided I needed some fresh air and headed up to the Astronomy Tower with my broom."

Any indignation Sirius felt at his own misfortune evaporated immediately as he just continued to gape at James. It didn't even compare. James had suffered far, far more. Sirius felt like a terrible friend and had no idea what to do to make up for it, if he even could.

"I don't know what to say, James," he said, standing at the foot of the bed and shrugging helplessly. "It's my fault. I got a ton of work done thanks to you, and you've got broken bones and a punctured lung because of me. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

James was nodding, but his face was unreadable. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his wand. He waved it at his leg and the cast disappeared. Sirius frowned. James held his eyes, his face still blank as he Vanished the wrapping on his arm. Then he removed the bandage from his head, murmured another spell, and the bruises and swelling went away. Sirius couldn't help it: his mouth just about hit the floor.

"What the hell?" he whispered. "Are you mad?"

James stood up, looking in perfect health. He did not cough from the effort or stumble from a broken leg. He did not smile, either, as he slowly walked over to Sirius, his face still an indecipherable mask.

James held out his arms and embraced him, then whispered in his ear. "Got. You. Good."

He stepped back and finally cracked a grin. Sirius gaped at him again, then at the others, who were all covering their mouths, obviously trying not to laugh.

"You're taking the piss," Sirius said, still stunned. He pointed at each of them this time, his hand shaking as the adrenaline rushed from his system. "All of you, the whole time. You knew."

Remus inclined his head, and Lily sketched a teasing bow. Peter looked away, obviously too embarrassed to face him. "You were supposed to be my partner!" Sirius exclaimed. "Did you even try to stop them?"

Peter turned back and gave him a pointed look. "Not when James really did try and jump off the Astronomy Tower. No, I didn't. I told you something would go wrong."

Sirius looked at James. "That was true? Except for falling?"

James nodded rather grimly. "It was all true, actually. I'm lucky I didn't get in trouble in the village. And I'm very lucky Lily wasn't so furious with me that she let me sneak off on my own and plunge to my death."

Lily shrugged. "Head Girl and all that."

"So he really kissed you?" asked Sirius, trying to get back into familiar territory and failing. "And I missed it?"

Lily came over and took James's hand. "You should have heard what he said."

"Let's not talk about that," James said with an embarrassed cough. "I wasn't myself."

"I suppose I'll have to thank you someday, Black," said Lily, and Sirius felt his blood run cold at the thought of Lily Evans thanking him for anything.

"That's quite alright," he murmured, shaking his head. "Don't even mention it."

They all laughed, and Sirius finally joined them. He'd been had, and it'd been quite good. And he had to admit, he probably deserved it.

"We should get going," Remus said softly. "Before Madam Pomfrey comes back."

"Does she know?" Sirius asked. The others took out their wands and cleaned up the bed, leaving it good as new before they all headed toward the doors. "She's not in on it too, is she?"

"Sort of," said James. "We didn't tell her everything, just that we wanted to play a little joke on you." He glanced sideways at Sirius. "She said, and I quote, 'Well, do what you must. He's probably earned a good scare!'"

"Brilliant," muttered Sirius. "Even the professors are against me. You should have heard McGonagall and Slughorn. They both thought I'd gone mental when I told them I was doing extra work on a Saturday night."

"You had gone mental," Remus pointed out. "They were right."

"It still stings," said Sirius as they walked down the corridor toward Gryffindor. It didn't really, now that he thought about it, but he was going to play the wounded victim anyway to see if he could garner at least a little bit of sympathy.

"Wait until Flitwick gets your essay," James laughed. "And your charts! What are you going to do with those? Hand them in anyway?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll save them for when I need them. I still have a Memory Potion down in Slughorn's classroom, too."

"At least you'll remember everything that happened today," Peter replied, earning a round of groaning laughter from everyone.

"Oh, I won't forget," Sirius said, giving James a challenging look. "I owe you. All of you."

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed. "I'd say we're just barely even after all the things you've pulled on us over the years."

"Like what?" demanded Sirius.

"The stuttering spell," said Peter immediately.

"The tap dancing spell," added James.

"The facial hair," said Remus.

"Having to speak Russian for a week," said Peter.

"Jinxing my jumpers to tickle me all day," said Remus.

"The love potion you slipped me last year," added James. "Shall we go on?"

Sirius laughed. "No, you're good. My crimes are many, I admit. So we'll call it even then." Although in his mind he was already imagining one last prank, something bigger and better than all the little ones he'd managed.

They came to Gryffindor and gave the Fat Lady the password. She seemed pleased to see them all together and safe. Remus and Peter stepped through, but James and Lily stayed back. Sirius turned to them with a questioning look.

"Not coming back yet?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Er, no," said James, and he sounded only slightly embarrassed. "We sort of need to talk about what happened today. And tonight." Lily was watching him, clearly amused at his discomfort.

"Apparently I am annoying, arrogant, bossy, and irritating as hell," she told Sirius, who couldn't help but snigger, until James gave him a pained look and he stopped.

Sirius stepped over to her and kissed Lily on the cheek. "But you are also brilliant and beautiful and quite good at saving my best friend from himself. You're welcome."

Lily burst out laughing. "I didn't actually say thank you, Sirius."

"You will." Sirius winked. "Someday."

"Stop flirting with her," James said, putting a protective arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him, and Sirius could see that something had really changed between them. "Or I'll dock you points."

Sirius laughed as he stepped back into Gryffindor. "I'd like to see you try, Prongs. It'd give me a good reason to try out that Shrinking Charm."

James sighed. "You're impossible."

"So are you. Don't stay out too late." As James and Lily began to walk away, hand in hand, Sirius called out down the corridor one last time. "I'm glad you're all right, James. Really."

"Thanks, Sirius," he replied. He glanced down at Lily and squeezed her hand. "Me too."  
They headed off down the corridor, hands intertwined, bodies close. So James had finally loosened up enough to tell her, and even in his potion-addled state, she'd believed him. Not everything had gone so badly, then. In fact, as he crossed the common room, Sirius couldn't help but grin to himself.

"You're welcome, Prongs," he murmured. "Glad I could help."

He sat down with Remus and Peter, who were telling anyone who would listen about the scene in the hospital wing. But his mind was elsewhere. He wondered how Flitwick would react to his Charms essay, where he might find Anastasia Harrison-and how he would get them all back before the end of the year.

Because he would. James had got the girl, but Sirius always had the last word.

**End Notes:**

THE END!  
I hope you enjoyed the ride! Leave me a note, I love reading your thoughts! Questions? I'll answer them too! Did you get the title? The chapter headings? Ahh, I had fun with this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
